


Positive Reinforcement

by BiffElderberry



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ghost Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



"Keep your focus," Ben said, his hand running down Klaus' thigh as he knelt in front of him. Klaus nodded, biting his lip as he watched his brother. 

Ben worked open the button and zipper on Klaus' pants, pushing them down just enough to pull out his cock. It had started as a joke - after Five had brought them back from the future to try and save the world again Klaus and Ben had decided to work on Klaus' powers. Klaus had joked that Ben blowing him would be the right kind of positive reinforcement he needed to keep working on it. Ben hadn't actually thought that was such a bad idea after all.

Ben ghosted his hand over Klaus' cock, barely stroking it. He had missed this, being dead and all. Sure this was about training, and saving the world, but it was nice to be touched and be able to touch again. 

His manifestation flickered as he licked the head of Klaus' cock.

"Fuck," Klaus cursed, the room going dark as he lost his focus for a moment. The room was bathed in an eerie blue glow as he brought Ben back through the veil. 

"You're getting better at that," Ben said, stroking Klaus cock with more force. When they had first started this training Klaus hadn't been able to regain his focus after the first time Ben flickered. Klaus was getting stronger. 

Ben sucked on the tip of Klaus' cock. He slowly dipped his head down taking in more of his brother's length as he went. 

Klaus gasped, his hand burying in Ben's hair. His hips jerked slightly pushing more of his length into Ben's mouth. It didn't matter, being dead Ben no longer had a gag reflex or a need to breathe. Ben slid one hand between Klaus' legs, stroking the tender skin under his balls as he swirled his tongue around his cock. He felt his manifestation flicker, but it was barely a millisecond before Klaus brought him back. 

Ben revealed in the feeling of Klaus' hand in his hair, his cock in his mouth, his skin under his fingers. Being able to touch again was euphoric in and of itself. Ben could feel himself growing hard in his pants, and couldn't help but press his free hand against his groin as he worked over Klaus' cock. 

"Fuck!" Klaus gasped as Ben's teeth scraped along his shaft. It was just the edge of pain Ben knew Klaus needed. His brother thrust hard into his mouth, his cock hitting the back of Ben's throat as his orgasm washed over him. Ben coaxed him through it, swallowing around Klaus' cock as it twitched in his mouth. 

Ben pulled back. He tucked Klaus' cock back into his pants and righted his clothes. The blue light faded as Klaus let Ben slid back through the veil again.


End file.
